Would you like fries with Oh look a birdie
by Angel-of-Music1331
Summary: The sequal to The Phantom of... Oh look a birdie. All the random jobs Christine gets.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well by popular demand it's Would You like fries with Oh look a birdie

Disclaimer: I don't own PotO, Or McDonalds (If I did they'd have awesome PotO toys) Chapter 1, The Interview

(Interviewers POV)

-----

"So Ms. Daae, do you have your resumé"

She seemed to look in every pocket she had finally she pulled out something and put it on the table.

"Ms. Daae this is a nickel" I inspected the nickel, was this supposed to be a bribe?

"No it is a SHINY nickel"

"Oh well in that case you're hired" I decided to keep the nickel, I wanted a promotion, and decided it might come in handy

Christine's POV

Well I got a job that didn't have masked angles or unloved fops, or weird pink slippers.

They let me work at what they called the "Drive Moo Windex".

It was a magic place really, the box asked you what it wanted, you told it, the order appeared on a little TV screen, some people made it, and I got to give them the food, and take their money.

I didn't like taking others people money, but oh well.

Sometimes birdies flew in the window. It's funny.

I was always hungrier than normal when I was there, I guess the smell of food makes you hungry.

One time they let me work at the 'Cat register' there weren't any kitties but that's okay. I got to push buttons. I had to say "Would you like flies with that" or something. One time a birdie flew by the window:

Costumers POV:

Well there I was ordering my chicken mcgrill (Which I don't own) and the lady taking my order was so odd. I thought I had saw her before. Then when she asked me if I wanted fries it got rather interesting.

"Would you like fries with... Oh a birdie" She said as she pointed to the window. It was a very pretty birdie. But I wanted fries. She kept staring at the bird in the window, then I realized that the bird in the window was long gone, and that she was staring at the toy bird in the happy meal display case. I stood there until I thought my legs would fall off. Then I got up and left.

A/N: Sorry if you didn't like it. Next job: Wallmart. That one should be better.


	2. WalMart

A/N: Well you are all quite demanding. Here ya go

disclaimer: I don't own PotO (If only I did) or Wall-mart (I could buy PotO if I did)

A/N 2: I think I have a format for the chapters:

Interview

Christine's view

Customer horror story

(Oh and Raoul may be brought back to life to I could make his life miserable)

2S2S2S2S2S2S

Interview:

"Well do you have you resume"

Resume, what's that again? Maybe it's that cheese stuff, Oh I have cheese in my pocket! I put it on the table and the dude who liked to ask questions looked at it.

"This is cheese."

He didn't sound like he wanted my cheese I was heartbroken. How can he not like cheese!

"Cheese is your overlord, BOW DOWN TO THE CHEESE!"

The almighty one does not like being insulted

He took something out of his bag it was a big bottle on the label it said 'Tequila' isn't that Mexican? Oh well anyway I got the job!

A few days later

I got to work in the Jewelry department, there was lots of SHINY things there. I decided I was going to like this place, I didn't have to do much either. No one was ever really there.

I spent most of my time thinking about what was the shiniest. Then this guy walked in who looked oddly familiar to someone I knew, if only I could remember who.

Anyway he looked like a girl and he was looking for a dress, I thought that was funny. He said he needed it for 'sentimental' reasons, I think he just wanted to play dress-up. (who remembers that)

He got one that was kinda red, and kinda white, and stuff I think I wore something like it once.

I hope I don't get 'fired' like I did last time.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Customer's POV

Well my beautiful silver watch stopped, I loved that watch with all my heart, it had every gem known to man on it, and it glimmered in the sun. (That makes it SHINY)

Well I decided to take it to Wal-mart to get the battery replaced.

And my watch would be ticking if it weren't for that girl.

So I get there and go over to the jewelry and gave my watch to the person working at the counter, she seemed to what she was doing at first, examining the watch, but then I realized she was swinging it around, it even hit me in the eye TWICE!

Well I was quite annoyed at this point, now I'd need to buy a new watch altogether! I did not have the time to get a new watch, I had to make dinner!

This was not good. I asked her for my watch back but she was too mesmerized to even listen! I snatched the watch and left, I'm never going to Wal-mart again!

A/N: so what did you think. Next time: Christine works at the Apple store (like apple computers) review!


	3. Apple madness

A/N: Well It has come to my attention that we are no longer allowed to answer reviews so I'm sorry. I will say that I start school on Tuesday so I won't update as much BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HIT ME WITH PORK CHOPS.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Apple Corporation or the rights to any of its products (but I do have a blue iPod mini) And as always I don't own PotO.

O.o O.o O.o

I sat in a rather cold SHINY chair, with a cold SHINY table and on the other side was a not so shiny dude.

"So what would such a renown performer want in the world of technology and communications" I didn't understand a word he just said, I needed to sound smart

somehow.

"Well you see when the wind is blowing south south north and the bird is flying at a 45 degree angle perpendicular to the mailbox it is only relevant that one gets a job in a world of high tech pie eating" That was smart right?

"I understand perfectly what you're saying, you're hired"

SCORE!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well it turns out that the "Apple" store, I don't know why they named it after a fruit, or at least I think it is. Well it's full of SHINY things.

One of the "Chihuahuas" had my picture of it. And one of the "iCods" sounded just like me.

That guy who bought the dress at wall-mart came back, looking for a 'lapdog' or something, they weren't all that big, and they were SHINY, at least the inside was.

I mostly sat around and looked at SHINY 'CDs' the front wasn't anything special, but the back was another story. It was REALLY SHINY!

Well my iBook had stopped connecting to the internet, even though I had an airport and a wireless connection, I went to the store to get it checked out. When I told the woman my story she looked rather perplexed, then replied.

"Well with a problem such as this it is customary to put the item in question in boiling water and then proceed to cover it in maple syrup"

I thought that sounded a little far-fetched, but she was an expert.

"Thank you for your help"

I went home, and boiled some water, but my computer in and covered it in syrup, all I got was a destroyed computer that smelled of maple. Let's just say apple will be receiving a very angry letter from me.

A/N: I don't know if it was as funny as the others but next time she'll be working at applebees, and let's just say I'll be having fun writing that.


	4. Denny's Pi pi pie

A/N: Yes I know I should have been quicker. But I wasn't so you can't kill me, because if you do, this story will never be finished. Heck it may become like the story that never ends, but that's not the point. (And I said this would be Applebee's, but I changed it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or any of its characters. I do own the chocolate pi pi pie.

Warning: Overuse of commas and the word pie and pi.

Christine's POV:

Well I walked into this new place where I figured I'd find my next worky thing. They took me to this room, and well the rest:

"_Hello Ms. Daae"_

_I stared out the window at a little birdie_

It's fuzzy. Just. Like. Frogs. (Only when you name 'em)

_If you would just read this paper_

_He passed me a paper, It was very plain. I wanted to take out my pink pen and make it prettyful, but instead I read it._

"_If you can read this… you are now an overqualifished worker at Denny's"_

"_Well, I guess that's good enough, you can start now"_

And that's how it started, I was a waitress, I got to carry stuff, and write stuff. It was fun.

This Denny's was well known for it's many pies. There was chalkolate mouse pie (there wasn't really chalk in it, it just sounded like it. There wasn't a mouse in it either, that's just the technolologically correct term for it.) And there was a vanilla pie (It was really yummy) an apple pie, a cherry pie, and a chocolate iced cream pie. And a pie that was shaped like two lines going up and down, and one on top (I believe it was called "pi") And one that was pi shaped with little chocolate pi's inside. They called in Chocolate pi pi pie. It all went great, until that one day. The day when those pies would make me go boom.

Customers POV

Well me and my wife and kids had been on the road all day and had just wanted to sit down and have a nice meal. The waitress came she was very pretty. Her name was Christine. We all placed our orders, and she brought them then came dessert.

"Honey, I hear the pie here is fabulous." I decided that we should have some.

"Would you like some dessert?"

"Um yes, what kind of pie do you have"

"oh, pie, we have Chocolate mousse, apple, cherry, lemon, pineapple… chocolate ice cream, vanilla ice cream, mint chocolate ice cream, chocolate chocolate chip ice cream, Chocolate pi pie, Chocolate pi pi pie, Mint chocolate pi pi pie, strawberry chocolate pi pi pie. And our special of the day is mocha pi pi pie"

My head was spinning with the thought of all that pi; I was never a math person. And this was just too much of it.

"Just bring us the special one."

"Okay! Betty I need one mocha pi pi pie!"

I heard a voice from the kitchen

"My name's Joe"

"Okie dokie then!"

Then it came; A pie, in the shape of pi, this didn't bother me at first, then I cut it. The thing was full of little tiny mocha colored PI'S! I fainted right then and there. And saw to it that she never took another pie order ever again.

A/N: That may have been the cheesiest thing ever, but it just was an idea that developed in health yesterday (It was that or study) And if you got to my dA page (Just go to my profile and hit homepage) I will reply to all reviews for all stories, as well as put up dates of when I'll update and stuff. So check it, and check often.


	5. An apple extra

A/n: Well I know I said I'd be faster about updating, and I really am trying. And I'll get myself into the habit of replying to all your reviews (So leave some for me.)

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but my ideas.

Pai pai pai pai pai pai pai pai pai pai pai

Well I was slowly realizing I was not all that goodly at this 'Get a job' thing. I don't know how I did it before.

_It was the angel of………………… Ah forget it I don't remember._

Maybe if I found him I could keep a job.

Erikhasbeenignoredfortoolongsolet'sshiftgearsalittleandcheckuponhim (Erik's POV)

Well the only one who ever could stand me enough to pretend to love me is gone. I really need a better hobby then just sitting here moping. Maybe I should go hunt for Christine. Nah, she already left me once, I'm not giving her the chance to do it again.

I think I'll get a new job.

Now how to find one…

Not Erik's POV (And let's go back in time to when Christine was at the apple store.)

So Erik went to the Apple store to get a computer to find a job. When he walked in he was so surprised he nearly had a heart attack.

"It can't be? Christine!"

She turned to look at the person who had addressed her.

"My angel of macaroons has returned to me! YAY!"

"Okay then…"

She looked at the mask Erik was wearing in awe. (Well you can't blame her, it was SHINY)

"SHINY mask, YUMMY frito…" (A/N: If your lost, go re-read the first story.)

She reached for the mask and pulled it off revealing Erik's less-than-perfect face.

"Damn you, you little prying Pandora you little demon is this what you wanted to see!"

Christine by this time was rocking in a corner gently stroking the mask.

"Shiny, oh so shiny." She began to sing to it.

"O shiny mask. O shiny mask. How shiny is this porcelain. O shiny mask. O shiny mask. How shiny is this porcelain."

After repeating it for a few hours, everyone left, except Erik who needed his mask to leave.

Eventually one of the showroom computers started to play the instrumental part to "Angel of Music" Erik finally knew how to get his mask back.

"Why in the world have you been hiding. Really you are perfect. I only wish I knew your secret, where did you get that mask."

"I spoke to Meg of an angel. He loved me and we broke up. Then he walked in and I took it, it's just so SHINY"

"Angel of Music give me my mask. I need it to leave here."

"No it is mine now"

Then the computer got like, broked and stopped playing the song.

Erik bought, or stole, depending on your meaning of the word and left. Christine meanwhile was still petting her sweet mask.

"I will call him shiny and he shall be my shiny."

A/N: Sorry I needed some filler chapter thing. And that only took me 20 minutes to write. Now if you'll excuse me I want to go to bed now.


	6. christmas cheer

A/N: Well look at this, two whole updates! I'm sure you are all jumping for joy. And this is to celebrate the first of December. A special thanks to Mominatorfor the idea. So without further ado, here we go!

Disclaimer: If I owned PotO there would not be war or poverty or world hunger, okay maybe there would. But Erik wouldn't be lonely anymore.

Let's get in the Christmas spirit!

Well Erik got his computer and asked Nadir to get him a job, mostly because Erik did not know how to use a computer. But what Nadir did for him was anything but helpful.

Christine's POV

Well today I learned that Santa DOES NOT live in the North Pole, he lives at the mall. And I get to go be an elf for him! YAY!

Later…

I arrived at the mall to see that Santa had not come yet, so I started to look around. There was a tree with a SHINY star on top and SHINY decorations and was wrapped in SHINY stuff that they called "tinsel". Since it was my first day they let me take pictures of all the little kids with Santa. This was going to be fun!

Eventually Santa came, he looked very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who he was. The first child went up and sat on his lap, he kind of winced, like he was in pain. But then he looked OK.

"What do you want"?

I know him. Who is he? Why can't I figure it out!

"Well… I want a pony and a Barbie and a toy train and a puppy and a monkey and a kitty and a bracelet and a pretty dress and a trip to the Bahamas and a mansion and world peace and a Nintendo DS and a TV and a DVD player and a new pair of shoes and…"

I started to stare at the tree, eventually she stopped talking, I took the picture, it looked funny the girl was starting to get up and Santa was asleep and the mall was closing. Shortly after the girl got off Santa he stood off and ripped his beard off

"I quit!"

I knew who it was now! It was the angel of mucus (Ewwwww)

"YOU'RE NOT REALLY SANTA!"

Erik's POV

I hope that the Daroga dies a slow painful death and rots in Hell for all eternity. And I WILL make sure of the first part. A mall Santa what kind of job is that! Well after being stuffed with about 36.5 pounds of whatever on earth they use to stuff things I could finally go see the first little devil.

The little girl came and sat on my leg, she looked outright scary. And I know scary. Might as well get it over with.

"What do you want"?

"Well… I want a pony and a Barbie and a toy train and a puppy and a monkey and a kitty and a bracelet and a pretty dress and a trip to the Bahamas and a mansion and world peace and a Nintendo DS and a TV and a DVD player and a new pair of shoes and…"

I couldn't take it anymore! I reached for my trusty Punjab lasso to find that I had left it when I put on the suit. Well I was strangely tired so I took a nap. After I felt the weight of the girl shift off of my leg I had my chance. I got up ripped the beard off, after hearing various gasps from the audience and left. I then went to find a certain soon-to-be dead man.

A/N: There see I am capable of multiple updates! I am so proud of myself. R&R


	7. Total filler chapter

A/N: I just ate 200 grams of candy, so I'm gonna update update before I crash. I'm sorry it took so long. Thank you to Aztec for bugging me via review reply to update. Chapter dedication to you! And for everyone else, feel free to bug me through e-mail, private message, a comment on whatever my homepage is at the moment, or through the my forum.

Disclaimer: I own… the costume store… no, not really.

Christine's POV

Okay, so this whole get-a-job thing isn't working out how I hoped it would. I ran into

Raoul fopsiepants today, I don't remember where, but he was wearing the dress from

Wallmart (how on earth I remembered that I don't know)! I thought he looked funny, but

I liked the dress, it was… (I know you all saw this coming) SHINY! I knew other

people liked the shiny dress too because they were all staring at him. I also saw the angel

of mooses in a costume store. And if you want to know why I was in the costume store

I'll tell you:

Well as you all know from reading my diary and mind (which I still don't know how you

do.) I stole the SHINY sword from the angel of Montana and I want a SHINY mask, so

I decided to buy one. Because they're SHINY! So the angel of chickens was there,

and he was buying a mask too… hmmm. Well I kinda figured that since he like, stalked

me and stuff that he wouldn't mind if I "borrowed" his mask, I was wrong. Very wrong.

He got all mad, and I saw his face… again… and it still wasn't as shiny as the mask. I

then walked out of the store, with his mask. But since he was buying another one I guess

it must have been okay. So anyway… Now I have a very SHINY mask… and I still have

that pack of Pringles… they're getting kind of old. I'll eat them tonight while looking for

another job.

A/N: I know it was short, but I needed to get something up, and so here you go. I will try to update sooner, reviews make it faster! Check out the forum!


End file.
